


Merry Month of May Drabble: Brighton Attractions

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2019 Drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bored Sherlock Holmes, Drabble, Frustrated John Watson, Gen, Light Angst, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes needs rest and fresh air but prefers cases. Written for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes.





	Merry Month of May Drabble: Brighton Attractions

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Still silly. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Prompt: Watson wants Holmes to take a restful holiday.

“There is nothing restful for me in the countryside or seashore,” Holmes objected. “There is nothing so detrimental to me as boredom.”  
  
“Your lungs disagree with you,” I retorted. Holmes had recently suffered a dangerous congestion of the lungs, and the London air was the worst it had been in years. “You need rest and fresh air to recover.”  
  
Holmes picked up his newspaper in disgust, then paused.  
  
“Mysterious deaths in Brighton,” he read aloud. “Three men found dead in separate rooms in the same hotel with no apparent cause.” He smiled. “Perhaps we should visit the seashore after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 9, 2019.


End file.
